Who Are You
by oohunniehan
Summary: Detektif Luhan dapat melihat hal-hal yang orang lain tidak bisa. Ya, roh dan sejenisnya. Dengan niat baik, dia mencoba untuk membantu hantu yang telah malang dalam keadaan mereka untuk melanjutkan. Di sisi lain, pasangannya, Detektif Sehun, hanya percaya pada apa yang dipercaya. HunHan. ChanBaek & Kaisoo slight cast. EXO. Genderswitch. GS. RATE: T-M
1. Chapter 1

Detektif Luhan dapat melihat hal-hal yang orang lain tidak bisa. Ya, roh dan sejenisnya. Dengan niat baik, dia mencoba untuk membantu hantu yang telah malang dalam keadaan mereka untuk melanjutkan. Di sisi lain, pasangannya, Detektif Sehun, hanya percaya pada apa yang dia secara fisik bisa melihat dan memegang di tangannya. Dengan kedua yang bertanggung jawab atas-dan-menemukan kehilangan pusat, hal yakin untuk mendapatkan rumit. Terutama karena pacar lama Luhan ini adalah berlama-lama di sekitar ...

~WHO ARE YOU~

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi luhan

And OCs

.

.

.

HunHan (GS)

Romance, Horor, hurt/ comfort

Happy Reading Guys

.

.

.

Pelabuhan Incheon, Korea Selatan

2007.7.22

23.51 KST

Seorang Detektif Tampan sedang menyusuri lorong kapal dengan berjalan mengendap- endap agar tidak terdengar oleh para penjahat yang sedang berada di dalam kapal tersebut.

Tap, tap,tap..

Detektif Tampan tersebut bernama Wu Yifan atau panggilan akrabnya Kris. Nama Wu Yifan seperti nama orang keturunan China bukan tetapi kalian salah Kris merupakan warga keturunan Korea- Canada pasti kalian bingung kenapa nama nya seperti itu, ya dia masih ada keturunan China dari ibu angkat sang ayah yang sebenarnya asli keturunan Canada jadi sang nenek lah yang menamai Kris dengan nama Wu Yifan. Dan saat ini Kris merupakan salah satu anggota polisi di Negara Korea. Pada saat detektif tampan itu mencapai ujung lorong dari kapal yang pintu nya terbuka. Terdengar suara percakapan para penjahat, mereka tidak tahu bahwa detektif tampan tadi sedang mengintip aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

"Ya kau bilang semua ini adalah perak? Berapa ton yang kita miliki?" kata ketua komplotan penjahat itu sambil menyiramkan air ke tumpukan perak sampai terdengar bunyi "cess" seperti air panas yang disiramkan ke es.

"kalau sebanyak ini, ini lebih baik dari obat- obatan lainnya." sambung anak buah dari komplotan penjahat.

"cepat pindahkan semua." ketua tersebut memerintahkan

Detektif Tampan itu telah melihat aktivitas tersebut, ia segera menghubungi kepala detektif yang berada di luar menggunakan Hand Talkie. Namun naas HT tersebut bunyi sangat nyaring sehingga bunyi benda tersebut diketahui para komplotan penjahat sesaat detektif Tampan langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

"Tangkap dia!" ketua komplotan penjahat meminta anak buahnya untuk mengejar penyusup yang telah melihat aktivitas mereka.

Aksi kejar- kejaran antara detektif dengan penjahat itu tak bisa dielakkan. Detektif tampan itu dikepung oleh para penjahat sehingga ia melepaskan pelatuk pistol yang ia genggam dan menembakkan ke atas

"DOR. DOR." bunyi tembakan dua kali.

Membuat di posisi seseorang yang sedang menunggu nya di luar sampai kaget dan ikut masuk untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi didalam kapal itu. Seorang detektif wanita muda mencoba mencari kekasih nya yang berada didalam, apakah ia baik- baik saja dalam tugasnya. Detektif wanita cantik dengan penampilan rambut yang di kuncir kuda itu bernama Xi Luhan. Setelah ia menemukan kekasihnya. Ia melihat kekasihnya tersebut sedang beradu pistol dengan seseorang yang ia tak bisa lihat siapa pemilik wajah tersebut. Namun naas pada saat ia ingin menghampiri kekasihnya itu pistol penjahat itu telah menembak dada si detektif tampan itu sehingga ia langsung terkulai lemah.

Dan teriakan dari sang kekasih detektif tersebut membuat para penjahat itu menengok kearah wanita itu lalu mengejarnya sampai disudut ruangan wanita itu di pukul dengan benda tumpul dibelakang kepala sehingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

Flashback Off.

.

.

6 Tahun kemudian…

Seorang wanita terbaring lemah dengan dipasangkan alat medis diseluruh tubuhnya sangat terlihat ironis, wanita tersebut sudah tertidur selama 6 tahun, wow sungguh mengerikan bukan. Dan pada hari ini wanita tersebut genap berusia 26 tahun, para dokter pun sudah mulai putus asa terhadap sang wanita yang sedang tertidur pulas sampai saat ini pun belum ada peningkatan dari wanita itu dari awal dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Bagaimana kita menangani pasien ini dok, apakah kita tetap membiarkan alat- alat mengerikan tersebut di tubuh pasien terus menerus?" kata dokter Kim

"Lebih baik kita biarkan terlebih dahulu." dokter Kang lanjut menjawab dengan tenang.

" Ya, mau sampai kapan kita biarkan alat itu, sedangkan pasien wanita itu sudah 6 tahun kita merawatnya dan belum ada reaksi sama sekali." dokter Kim harus menahan emosi karena dokter kang tidak menggubris ide dari sang dokter untuk melepaskan sang pasien wanita.

"Aku yakin dia adalah wanita yang kuat, dia akan segera bangun." kata dokter Kang menjawab kembali dengan tenang.

"Hah, kau mau sampai kapan menunggu keajaiban itu." dokter Kim mulai tersulut emosi  
"Bahkan sang keluarga pun sudah tidak peduli dengan wanita tersebut, keluarga cuman hanya memberikan dana untuk wanita itu tetapi tidak pernah ada yang menjenguk karena keluarga sudah mulai putus asa." dokter kim menambahkan

Dokter Kim hanya bisa memijit pelipis nya karena dokter itu sudah tidak bisa menangani sang pasien wanita tersebut. Ya pasti kalian bingung siapa yang dimaksud dari perbincangan kedua dokter hebat tersebut diruangan pribadi sang Kepala dokter. Ya sang Kepala dokter bernama Kang Minhyuk sedangkan seorang dokter yang sudah sangat terlihat putus asa adalah dokter Kim Heechul

Dan pasien wanita yang disinggung oleh kedua dokter tersebut bernama Xi Luhan, ya wanita mungil dan berparas sangat cantik itu adalah sosok yang sangat menyedihkan karena keadaan koma yang harus ia alami.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah perdebatan dari kedua dokter tersebut.

Dan tiba- tiba ada seorang perawat yang mengetuk pintu sang dokter dengan tergesa- gesa. "Ya silahkan masuk." dokter Kang mempersilahkan sang perawat itu untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"Maaf dok, pasien bernama Xi Luhan sudah sadarkan diri." kata perawat bermarga Jung.

"Apa? Kau sedang tidak bercanda bukan." kata dokter Kim yang menyela perkataan yang ingin dijawab oleh Dokter Kang.

"Ayo kita check kondisinya." kata dokter Kang sambil berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

Diruangan pemeriksaan tersebut dokter Kang dan dokter Kim dengan dokter lainnya sedang memeriksa kondisi pasien bernama Luhan tersebut dengan terheran.

"Ah bagaimana kita harus menerima semua ini? Pasien yang telah koma selama 6 tahun terbangun, bahkan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah bahwa semua hasil tes menunjukkan semuanya normal. Sesuatu yang benar- benar sulit dipercaya." kata dokter Kim yang sangat masih shock dengan keajaiaban ini.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti ternyata Tuhan mendengarkan perdebatan kita, kau yang ingin melepaskan alat- alat mengerikan di tubuh Luhan." kata dokter imut bernametag Kang Minhyuk seraya tersenyum manis kepada dokter Kim Heechul yang melihat nya hampir terpesona.

.

.

Kantor Kepolisian Incheon

Dua orang petugas penyelidik sedang duduk berhadapan dengan wanita yang telah bangun dari masa komanya untuk mendapatkan informasi kasus lama yang hampir ditutup. Ya petugas tersebut biasa dipanggil Leeteuk dan petugas satu lagi bernama Donghae mereka mencoba menyelidiki apakah Luhan masih mengingat kejadian yang telah membuat ia koma selama 6 tahun.

"Petugas polisi Xi Luhan, pada tanggal 20 juli 2007, apa yang terjadi disana?" seorang kepala Inspektur penyelidik bernama Leeteuk walaupun umur nya sudah tak lagi muda tetapi ia masih terlihat seperti polisi muda yang baru lulus, tengah memberi pertanyaan kepada wanita di hadapannya saat ini.

"berapa kali harus ku katakan aku tidak mengingatnya." Luhan menjawab dengan tampang polos dan jujur memang dia mengingat semuanya kecuali kejadian itu.

"Kalau begitu saya akan bertanya sekali lagi." petugas tampan bernama Donghae mengambil alih pertanyaan yang disampaikan oleh rekan kerjanya.

"Pada malam 20 juli 2007, apa yang terjadi?" lanjut Inspektur penyelidik tampan yang berlesung pipi itu berbicara sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Luhan hanya bisa termenung mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh dua anggota polisi penyelidik tampan itu. Dan tersadar dari lamunannya, Luhan kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil berjalan menuju ke arah cermin pembatas diruang penyelidikan yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan untuk memantau percakapan di ruang penyelidikan.

Walaupun cermin tersebut kalau dilihat dari sudut ruangan dimana Luhan berada terlihat seperti cermin biasa untuk bercermin pada umumnya, tetapi kalau dari sudut para kepala kepolisian cermin itu bisa melihat aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan di dalam ruangan penyelidikan. Luhan tahu bahwa banyak orang- orang penting yang menjabat menjadi kepala di kepolisian tersebut sedang memantau aktivitas yang sedang Luhan dan dua Inspektur itu lakukan. Luhan sambil memandang ke arah cermin pembatas itu sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Saya juga ingin mengetahui, saya sungguh sangat frustasi dan saya merasa saya akan gila. Apa yang terjadi dan mengapa saya berada disana? kenapa saya tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi pada hari itu" Luhan mengucapkan kata tersebut sambil menahan air mata yang akan jatuh bila ia berkedip sekali saja, Luhan benar- benar ingin tahu apa hubungan dirinya dengan kasus ini.

"Jika anda memiliki sedikit bukti bahwa itu akan membantu ingatan saya menemukan ingatan saya kembali, maka berikan kepada saya. Saya sangat bersyukur." ucap Luhan menambahkan lolos sudah air mata yang Luhan tahan agar tidak menetes. Dan para petinggi polisi itu hanya bisa saling bergumam dan menatap satu sama lain. Namun ada satu diantara para petinggi itu melihat Luhan dengan cara yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu saat ini nona Luhan?" ucap dokter Kang Minhyuk

Sekarang Luhan telah berada di ruangan pribadi dokter muda dan tampan itu, ya dia dokter Kang Minhyuk setelah selama 3 bulan lamanya Luhan harus mengunjungi dokter tersebut setiap 2 minggu sekali untuk mengcheck perkembangan Luhan apakah wanita cantik itu ingatanya sudah kembali atau belum. Tapi sampai saat ini Luhan telah mengingat semuanya tentang keluarga, jabatan dia sebagai detektif dan hal lainnya. Namun hanya satu ingatan yang tidak bisa Luhan ingat yaitu, kenapa Luhan bisa koma selama 6 tahun lamanya. Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu penyebabnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sedikit menakutkan dan tentang bertemu dengan orang, tentang mengahadapi orang- orang" Luhan menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter

"Tentu saja. Anda baru saja bangun dari koma setelah 6 tahun. Kenyataanya anda sehat setelah 3 bulan. Itu aneh" lanjut dokter kang

"Ya, aku tahu" lanjut Luhan

Tak. Tak. Tak. tak

Luhan merasakan hawa aneh dan suara berisik seperti seseorang tengah memainkan tombol pulpen dan dari awal dia berada di ruangan itu membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kehilangan ingatan tentang hari kecelakaan ini karena trauma. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Ucap dokter Kang memberi nasihat kepada Luhan

"Ya, tapi…" ucap Luhan sambil menggantungkan kalimat yang ingin katakan.

Luhan sudah tidak kuat dengan suara berisik dibelakang nya sambil menatap tajam kepada seorang yang berpakaian lengkap seperti dokter yang sedang magang sambil memegang papan yang berisikan data dan sambil memainkan pulpen yang ada di genggamannya. Setelah ditatapnya tajam oleh Luhan sang dokter itu segera menghentikan aktivitas menekan tombol pulpen nya. Dokter Kang Minhyuk mengikuti arah mata Luhan sambil mengernyitkan dahi bingung apa yang terjadi dengan wanita dihadapannya yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan kesal.

"Oke, bicara saja." Ucap dokter Kang seraya mengalihkan pandangan Luhan yang sedang kesal.

Lalu luhan menatap dokter Kang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hanya saja ia bingung harus kah Luhan menceritakan kepada dokter Kang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah ia bangun dari komanya. Akhirnya dengan memantapkan hatinya untuk berterus terang kepada dokter yang luhan percaya bahwa sang dokter bisa menjaga rahasia yang selama ini Luhan tutupi.

"Aku dapat melihat." Ucap Luhan dengan ragu.

"Apa yang anda lihat?" jawab dokter Kang yang menanti pernyataan dari Luhan.

"Orang" ucap Luhan

"orang?" lanjut dokter Kang dengan wajah bingung karena tidak mengerti yang dimaksud oleh Luhan.

"ya-a" ucap Luhan sambil mengangguk seperti seseorang yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Mereka manusia, tapi aku yakin mereka bukan." Ucap Luhan dengan sangat pelan. Tetapi masih didengar oleh dokter tampan itu dan dokter kang hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan itu?" lanjut dokter Kang.

"Kamu lihat... mereka mempunyai tampilan seperti manusia, tapi mereka tidak bilang apa- apa, juga tidak mempunyai pupil di mata mereka dan tidak mempunyai reaksi muka." Ucap Luhan sudah seperti orang yang menahan rasa takut

"Dan juga… aku pikir hanya aku yang bisa melihat mereka." Lanjut Luhan dengan menghela napas berat.

Dokter Kang hanya menatap Luhan dengan air muka bingung untuk mencerna kalimat pernyataan yang Luhan berikan. Dokter kang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Luhan yang melihat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh dokter itu.

"Apa mereka ada disini sekarang?" lanjut dokter Kang untuk menutupi kekagetannya dari pernyataan Luhan.

Luhan langsung melihat sekeliling tiap- tiap sudut ruangan itu apakah ada orang yang dimaksud Luhan dengan tanda kutip adalah hantu dan Luhan berpikir bahwa tidak ada hal aneh di penglihatannya kecuali dokter magang yang duduk tepat dibelakang Luhan ia merasa itu normal.

"tidak. Aku pikir mereka tidak ada disini." Ucap Luhan menjawab pertanyaan dari dokter Kang.

Tetapi Luhan masih risih dengan bunyi dari arah belakang yang sumbernya dari dokter magang tersebut. Seketika dokter magang yang sedang ditatap oleh Luhan menatap kembali ke Luhan dan ia segera bangun dari kursi yang ia duduki dan menaruh papan data dan pulpen diatas kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah jendela yang berada tepat dibelakang dokter Kang. Setelah sampai didepan jendela dokter magang itu hanya tersenyum yang sulit diartikan oleh Luhan.

Dan tiba- tiba dokter magang itu membuka jendela besar itu sambil membawa dirinya berdiri didepan jendela dan langsung terjun lompat dari jendela itu. Luhan yang melihatnya tentu sangat kaget dan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena telah melihat kejadian mengagetkan. Luhan segera bangun dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi untuk melihat kearah jendela dokter kang apakah ada tubuh dokter tadi yang telah melakukan aksi nekatnya yang terjun langsung dari ruangan yang berada di lantai 5 rumah sakit ini.

Dengan ragu Luhan melangkah semakin mendekat dengan jendela. Pada saat ia memeberanikan dirinya untuk melihat kearah lantai dasar dari gedung itu Luhan tidak melihat tubuh atau benda apapun yang terjatuh. Luhan hanya langsung terdiam lemas bahwa yang ia mengira bahwa dibelakang nya tadi adalah dokter yang sedang magang ditempat dokter Kang ternyata dugaannya salah. Yang Luhan lihat adalah hantu yang berwujud seperti dokter pada umumnya namun bedanya pada saat hantu dokter itu ingin melompat ke jendela Luhan melihat belakang kepala hantu dokter itu sudah hancur separuh. Luhan sangat shock ditambah dokter tersebut melompat.

TBC

Huaaa selesai juga chapter ini, ini ff aku yang pertama aku buat loh XD. Ff ini sebenarnya hana mencoba untuk me-remake dari dramanya Taecyeon yang judulnya "Who Are You" ke versi HunHan wkwk. Ada yang tau dengan drama itu kalo gak ada yang tau atau belum pada nonton yaudah baca ff yang hana buat aja wkwk. Semoga ada yang baca ff ini dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepada para reader yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. Silahkan yang mau memberi kritik atau saran ketik aja dikolom review semua akan aku baca dan menjadi masukan untuk hana.

Makasih.. bow

-Hana-

SARANGHAEYO

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Detektif Luhan dapat melihat hal-hal yang orang lain tidak bisa. Ya, roh dan sejenisnya. Dengan niat baik, dia mencoba untuk membantu hantu yang telah malang dalam keadaan mereka untuk melanjutkan. Di sisi lain, pasangannya, Detektif Sehun, hanya percaya pada apa yang dia secara fisik bisa melihat dan memegang di tangannya. Dengan kedua yang bertanggung jawab atas-dan-menemukan kehilangan pusat, hal yakin untuk mendapatkan rumit. Terutama karena pacar lama Luhan ini adalah berlama-lama di sekitar ...

~WHO ARE YOU~

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi luhan

And OCs

.

.

.

HunHan (GS)

Romance, Horor, hurt/ comfort

Happy Reading Guys

Warning Typo

.

.

.

Seorang detektif tampan sedang melihat dirinya bercermin sambil mengucapkan kata- kata yang akan ia sampaikan kepada kepala divisi penemuan barang hilang yang baru untuk mengganti kepala divisi yang lama karena telah dipindah tugaskan. Ya pasti kalian ingin tahu siapa pemuda yang berdiri sendirian didepan kaca dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri seperti orang gila.

Ya kalian benar pemuda tampan itu adalah Oh Sehun. Sehun merupakan anggota baru dari divisi penemuan barang hilang. Pasti kalian bertanya- tanya mengapa Sehun berada di divisi yang sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilannya yang sangat tampan seperti idola. Seharusnya Sehun berada di divisi bagian penyelidik khusus kalau ia tidak membuat kesalahan fatal dan ia sangat menyesalinya sehingga turun jabatannya ke divisi Sehun berada sekarang.

"kamu melakukannya dengan baik selama masa detektifmu." Ucap Sehun sambil memperagakan gaya bicara calon pemimpin divisi barunya.

"itu berlebihan ketua tim. Mulai sekarang tolong ajari aku agar tidak membuat kesalahan lagi." lanjut sehun sebagai dirinya.

"maukah kau bekerja sama denganku?" lanjut Sehun menjadi calon pemimpin barunya.

"ahh tentu saja ketua." Ucap Sehun

"kamu tidak pantas berada ditempat ini. Biarkan beristirahat selama beberapa bulan disini denganku. Mari kita naik menjadi satuan tim khusus bersama- sama!" ucap sehun meniru seperti calon pemimpin barunya.

"ahh.. terima kasih banyak ketua." Ucap Sehun sambil bergaya seperti wanita yang diajak untuk menikah oleh sang kekasih.

Seorang pria jangkung dan sama tampannya dengan Sehun sedang mengernyitkan dahi di depan pintu masuk yang terbuka. Ya dia melihat Sehun atau ia sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan albino sedang berbicara sendiri didepan cermin seperti orang gila. Segera ia masuk dan sekaligus berteriak yang membuat Sehun sangat kaget.

"yak.. kau sungguh idiot albino berbicara sendiri di depan cermin! " Teriakan rekan satu tim dan sekaligus sahabatnya ya dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

"atau jangan- jangan setelah pulang minum- minum di bar kemarin kau menabrak tiang pembatas jalan sehingga sekarang kau seperti orang gila." Lanjut pria jangkung dan tampan itu.

"aisshh.. kau mengagetkan ku Park dobi sialan. Lagipula aku sehat dan tubuh ku baik- baik saja saat ini." Lanjut Sehun sambil mendelikkan mata tajamnya bahwa memang ia baik- baik saja.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan di depan cermin seperti itu." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum remeh kepada Sehun.

"a-aku hanya sedang mempersiapkan diriku untuk tidak gugup di depan calon kepala divisi kita yang baru nanti." Lanjut Sehun

CKLEK..

Tiba- tiba suara pintu kebuka dan seorang wanita dengan berpakaian kaus serta jaket yang menutupi kepalanya dan celana jeans dengan sneakers miliknya memasuki ruangan berisik yang diisi oleh perdebatan antara Chanyeol dengan Sehun. Wanita itu dengan santainya ia langsung menaruh tas miliknya diatas meja diruangan yang akan dipakai oleh calon kepala divisi baru. Sehun dan Chanyeol pun hanya saling bertatap bingung tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan wanita itu dengan semena- mena.

"apakah anda dating untuk mencari barang hilang?" Sehun bertanya untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"tidak" jawab wanita itu dengan acuh.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjut sehun karena penasaran dengan wanita tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiam dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun terhadap wanita asing dihadapannya karena ia juga tidak mengetahui apapun untuk saat ini. Sehun yang melihat rekan kerja nya berdiam seperti orang idiot hanya cuman bertanya dengan berbicara tanpa suara

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sehun berbicara tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"aku tidak tahu, coba kau tanya dia mau apa datang kesini." Ucap Chanyeol seperti Sehun dengan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Luhan yang melihat tingkah dua orang idiot dihadapannya saat ini, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan melakukan aktivitas mengeluarkan barang- barang yang akan ditaruh kedalam loker miliknya yang baru.

"kamu pasti tidak dengar beritanya sekarang." Ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan barang.

"berita?" lanjut Sehun sambil memandang kearah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya tidak tahu.

"oh. Itu kau. Kamu pasti orang yang membuang sampah didepan kantor polisi?" lanjut Sehun dengan muka polosnya.

"Wanita gila!" lanjut Sehun

"ayo seret keluar hyung!" Ucap Sehun kepada Chanyeol

"yak kalian apa- apaan ingin menyeret ku seenaknya saja" lanjut Luhan dengan mendengus kesal.

"kau lihat ini, aku inspektur kepala divisi yang baru untuk menggantikan inspektru Lee." Lanjut Luhan sambil menunjukan id card miliknya.

"mwo!" ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

"Inspektur Xi Luhan." Ucap mereka kembali dengan kompak.

"hmm. Jadi begini ya cara penyambutan ku datang kesini." Lanjut Luhan sambil mendelikkan mata ke mereka, membuat mereka gugup setelah apa yang telah dilakukan ke Luhan.

"maafkan kami Inspektur Xi, kami sungguh tidak tahu kalau anda ternyata kepala inspektur yang baru." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya

"a-ah, ne inspektur aku juga minta maaf karena berlaku tidak sopan kepada anda." Ucap Sehun berlaku sama dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala malu karena kelakuan mereka yang sangat terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Luhan pun hanya berjalan melewati mereka ingin menaruh barang dan seragam gantinya di loker.

"dimana ruang Loker?" ucap Luhan sambil pura- pura masih marah kepada mereka.

"ka-kamar paling ujung sebelah kanan. Mau ku antar kan sekalian inspektur." Ucap Sehun sambil gugup karena masih merasa malu.

"tidak perlu." Ucap Luhan sambil melewati mereka yang masih mematung.

"a-ah ya. Aku akan kembali dalam 30 menit, jadi atur gudang dulu. Mengerti?" ucap Luhan sambil berbalik kea rah mereka.

"jawabanmu!" ucap luhan kembali

"a-ah ne inspektur." Ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

.

.

Luhan pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih sama dalam posisinya, setelah Luhan keluar ia langsung tertawa sangat keras sampai di ruang loker karena sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah laku anggota tim nya yang baru sungguh sangat polos dan konyol menurut Luhan. Setelah Luhan kembali ke ruangan tadi, Sehun pun bertugas mengantarkan ruangan gudang yang menyimpan banyak barang- barang yang hilang dan ditemukan. Sehun sambil memberi arahan tentang barang- barang yang telah disimpan sejak lama dengan barang- barang yang baru ditemukan minggu ini.

Lalu Luhan pun berkeliling melihat- lihat aneka ragam barang- barang yang telah ditemukan dari mulai tas, sepatu, ponsel, topi, bahkan seperti diary pun ada. Entahlah barang- barang itu masih dicari oleh pemiliknya atau tidak. Sehun yang melihat Luhan tengah asyik melihat barang meninggalkan gudang tersebut karena ada seseorang yang harus ia hubungi.

"kenapa hyung tidak memberitahukan sebelumnya?" ucap Sehun melalui ponsel.

"apa?" ucap seseorang disana

"wanita gila itu! Yang baru bangun setelah 6 tahun?" ucap Sehun berbisik

"ya, Sehun-ah tenanglah." Ucap Sunbaenim

"ya. Bagaimana tenang." Ucap Sehun sambil menahan kesal.

"Sehun-ssi!" Luhan memanggil dengan sedikit teriak

"ya. Ya aku datang! Aish ada apa lagi." Lanjut Sehun dengan mengacak rambut nya kesal.

Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dengan menggumamkan kata yang telah membuat perbincangannya dengan sunbaenim tercintanya harus diberhentikan.

"apakah semua barang dari seluruh daerah ditempatkan semua disini?" ucap Luhan

"ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu." lanjut Sehun

"berapa lama kamu menyimpannya?" lanjut Luhan

"sesuai peraturan 1 tahun 6 bulan 14 hari, persisnya 561.5 hari. Ini akan menjadi hari akhir pemilahan barang." lanjut Sehun

"kalau ini final apa yang akan terjadi?" lanjut Luhan menatap semua barang.

"tentu saja akan dilelang! Dilelang!" lanjut Sehun dengan nada menantang.

"ahh kau tidak tahu apapun, tapi dua tingkat seniorku." Lanjut Sehun sambil berbalik arah meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan yang ditatap remeh oleh Sehun tadi hanya mencoba tidak peduli pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Ketika Luhan sedang melihat barang, ada sebuah jaket yang membuatnya tertarik padahal jaket tersebut hanyalah jaket untuk seragam olahraga siswa sma pada umumnya. Tetapi membuat Luhan semakin penasaran dan ingin menyentuhnya, dan disaat Luhan menyentuh jaket tersebut masih terdapat nametag nama siswa tersebut adalah Jung Soojung.

.

.

Setelah Luhan meninggalkan gudang, ia merasakan sesuatu hal aneh tetapi ia menepis semua pemikiran aneh yang ada di kepalanya. Untuk menghilangkan perasaan tersebut Luhan pun mengajak Sehun untuk makan malam sambil membicarakan hal- hal yang perlu ia ketahui apa tugas seorang kepala divisi di tempat bekerjanya yang baru. Suasana terasa sangat canggung antara luhan dan Sehun ini merupakan pertama kali mereka baru bertemu dan Luhan langsung mengajaknya untuk makan dan berbicara secara empat mata.

"aku tau kalau kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku bukan?" ucap Luhan memulai obrolan untuk memecah keheningan yg terjadi.

Sehun hanya bisa berdiam dan menundukkan kepala, ya walaupun sebenarnya hati Sehun sangat menolak kehadiran Luhan tetapi ia tidak bisa untuk menolaknya. Ya bagaimanapun ia harus setuju dengan keputusan yang sedang ia jalani.

"kau mengharapkan inspektur laki-laki kuat tetapi kau malah mendapatkan inspektur wanita gila Xi Luhan yang datang. Tidakkah kau berpikir seperti itu, Oh Sehun?" Lanjut luhan menambahkan kalimatnya karena Sehun tidak mau meresponnya.

"Bisakah aku berkata jujur kepadamu Luhan-ssi?" lanjut Sehun

"silahkan" lanjut Luhan memberikan peluang untuk Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Aku benar- benar tidak suka kamu, walaupun aku 3 tahun lebih muda darimu. Aku masih 1 tahun 8 bulan didepanmu. Hanya karena kamu lulus dari akademi polisi, kamu adalah petugas tinggi tingkat dua. Kamu pikir aku akan suka bahwa rekan satu tim adalah seorang wanita?" ucap Sehun meluapkan semua isi hatinya yang dari awal pertemuan ia tahan dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"ahh aku mengerti. Kalau begitu coba kau minta kepada kepala petinggi di kantor kepolisian kita kalau kau tidak setuju dengan kehadiranku." Ucap Luhan sambil meninggalkan Sehun yang bengong dengan ucapan yang Luhan ungkapkan.

.

.

Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun untuk ke toilet. Ketika Luhan sedang mencuci tangan di toilet ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya tetapi Luhan menepis hal- hal aneh yang ada dikepalanya. Untuk tidak memikirkan hal- hal yang diluar nalar seseorang pada umumnya. Tiba- tiba lampu di toilet pun berkedip dan seketika mati. Luhan pun seketika sangat panik ia sangat tidak suka kalau ada hantu yang mencoba untuk menjahilinya.

Luhan pun hanya mencoba tetap tenag tetapi pada saat ia sedang menenangkan dirinya. Ada sosok hantu siswi yang berada di pojokan pintu toilet yang terbuka dengan darah yang mengalir segar dari kepala hingga mata lalu menghilang kembali dan pada saat Luhan mencari hantu siswi tersebut dengan membuka semua pintu toilet ia tidak menemukan apapun. Tetapi ketika ia berbalik hantu siswi tingkat menengah itu berdiri tepat dibelakang Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat langsung berteriak karena sangat kaget dengan penampakan hantu siswi tersebut. Hantu siswi tersebut berjalan mendekat sampai Luhan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding yang dingin. Hantu siswi tersebut langsung mencengkram lengan Luhan membuat Luhan sangat kesakitan dan berteriak hingga menampakan lengan Luhan sampai merah di lengan putih pucatnya.

Sehun yang masih duduk dengan berdiam diri dikursi nyamannya yang sedang memikirkan ucapan yang dikatakan oleh Luhan mendengar teriakan dari toilet yang dimasuki oleh Luhan. Ketika Sehun sudah berada didepan toilet, ia ragu untuk masuk kedalam karena kalau ia masuk nanti Luhan akan berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah namja mesum yang ingin mengintip Luhan. Tetapi Sehun mendengar teriakan kembali yang lolos dari mulut Luhan yang sedang berada di toilet.

Sehun langsung masuk tanpa peduli bahwa nanti Luhan akan memikirkan hal- hal yang buruk pada dirinya. Ketika Sehun sudah masuk, ia hanya melihat Luhan sedang berdiam diri ketakutan sambil meringis kesakitan hampir menangis. Sehun langsung menghampiri dan mengguncang bahu Luhan keras dengan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Luhan yang sadar bahwa Sehun yang sekarang berada dihadapannya langsung Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat.

Sehun pun yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan, dia mencoba memeluk Luhan dan mencoba mengusap punggung Luhan dengan tangannya sambil memberikan kata- kata penenang. Luhan mulai tenang ketika sehun mencoba memberikan kata- kata penenang, dan ia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Luhan berharap pada tuhan pada saat ini untuk memberhentikan waktu sebentar saja agar bisa menikmati dalam dekapan seorang Sehun lebih lama, seseorang yang mungkin dianggap Luhan sangat idiot dan menyebalkan sebelumnya.

Sehun sendiri pun tidak mengerti pada dirinya mengapa ia sangat nyaman memeluk wanita mungil yang beberapa menit lalu sangat ia benci karena kehadiran wanita tersebut. Anggap saja kalau Sehun sedang tidak memiliki akal untuk saat ini bahwa ia sangat tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

Luhan pun yang merasa bahwa hal ini tidak benar langsung melepaskan pelukan hangat Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak rela untuk dilepaskan. Dan seketika suasana diantara mereka menjadi sangat canggung. Sehun kemudian berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang saat ini beku.

"hem. Kau baik- baik saja Luhan-ssi? Apa yang terjadi dan kenapa tadi berteriak?" Lanjut Sehun bertanya. Jujur sebenarnya Sehun sangat khawatir kepada Luhan tetapi ia bisa menyembunyikan raut mukanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"tidak. Tadi aku seperti melihat seseorang didalam toilet itu." Lanjut Luhan sambil menunjuk salah satu pintu toilet yang setengah terbuka.

Sehun yang mengikuti arah tunjukan luhan langsung membuka pintu toilet dan tidak ada siapapun didalam sana bahkan Sehun membuka semua pintu toilet dan hasilnya sama tidak ada siapapun dan Sehun hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan.

Sampai Luhan sangat ketakutan.

.

.

TBC

Huft akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, maaf kalo hana mengupdate chapter ini lama dan membuat para reader menunggu. Hana mau kasih tau mungkin ff ini akan slow update karena mood author yang kurang bagus. Dan otak hana lagi buntu untuk mendapatkan ide untuk kelanjutan dari ff ini, Makasih buat yang udah ngereview dikolom review. Haha hana gak nyangka ternyata ada yang baca ff ini mohon maaf kalo cerita nya kurang menarik karena aku sendiri masih sangat amatiran *bow. Memang ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu drama korea tetapi aku remake alur dan karakternya tidak sama dengan karakter asli di dramanya. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih sekali lagi yang udah mau meluangkan baca ff ini bahkan sampai ada yang memfavoritkan .

Makasih (bow) :D

-Hana-

SARANGHAEYO


End file.
